


Hot Strider action - a reader request special.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [31]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cum on body, Cunnilingus, Multi, Self Confidence Issues, Shorts, Spitroasting, Summer, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dave x Dirk threesome smut fiction.  The Striders decide to share you and have a plan to get you as naked as possible but thanks to a heatwave, they don't have to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Strider action - a reader request special.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, all Characters depicted here are 18 or over. 
> 
> Secondly, this was a reader request in celebration of A Cure for the blues joining the 69 kudos club.
> 
> Thirdly, sorry for the delay but those of you who follow me on tumblr know that getting this done was a nightmare thanks to a powercut wiping the majority of the original. Waaaah!
> 
> Extra note: For those of you not keen on the idea of incest, you will be happy to know that while I don't really see it as such between these two because of complicated ectobiology, there is no sexual action between the two of them. The reader gets all the fun.

Damn it is hot.

You can't stand heat at the best of times but some fucker in these bubbles keeps remembering a heatwave and it is boiling. Thankfully you have many fans on and a freezer full of ice pops. Normally you love to dress in layers and cover up but the only thing you can bare to put on are a pair of shorts and a bikini top you borrowed from Damara. Trolls don't seem to be bothered by heat so you have been mostly visited by humans who arrive in their dreams and race to your hive to escape the temperatures. 

Today you are only expecting two. You have been working as a rather effective auspice-type between the two Striders. It must have been hard for them in the beginning. First meeting the alternative selves of their dead custodians then finding out they were related yet not in some weird cloney timey winey way. But one thing did seem to bond them. Flirting with you.

They saw it as a competition. Seeing which one could make you blush the hardest. You knew their flirting and forward behaviour was just friendly teasing but sometimes you felt like the butt of some joke. Like you were too ugly to flirt with seriously. You knew they didn't mean any harm by it and it seemed to bring them together so you never said anything.

There is a knock at the door and you call out to your guests to let themselves in. Two doofus types in shades and no shirts come in dragging a lot of parts for something huge. 

"What the hell? Are you planning to re-tile the roof while you are here?" you spit out when you see the chaos in the hallway. 

"And hello to you too ____" Dave says not looking back and carry some sort of plastic out to the lawnring. 

"What is all this and why is it now living in my hive without paying rent?" you call after him. 

"It's one of those huge kiddie pools." said Dirk from behind you as he drops some metal poles on the floor. "You are always complaining that you don't like to swim in public places so we thought that..." He looks up at you and lowers his shades, "Um ____? Are you aware that you actually have skin on display?" You cross your arms awkwardly but that just pushes your breasts together earning a smile.

"C'mon, what is taking so lon..." Dave stops in the doorway, "Holy shit." He fully removes his shades and looks at you open mouthed. 

"What? What is wrong? Yes this is my body! I am sweating balls, okay?" you snap frustrated. What the fuck is their issue? Is your body that terrible and shocking? Okay you don't have the perfect body but the way they are looking at you, anyone would think you had grown an extra head. You were slowly getting pissed off. The two of them were just standing there in silence staring at you then exchanging looks.  
"Right, that is it, I don't fucking care, do what you want." you snap and turn to stomp away. How dare they judge your body. What right do they have to make you feel like this? You are about to cry when you feel some strong arms wrap themselves around your waist and spin your around. Your back is pressed into the stomach of Dirk as another pair of hands rest either side of your face.

"Alright then, we will..." smirks Dave and then he pushes his lips against yours. You feel Dirk nuzzle into your neck. What the hell? You push them both away and cover your face so they can't see the redness.

"Oh fuck. We are so sorry. We didn't mean anything we swear..." Dirk starts with a serious look of concern on his face.

"Yep we are just two fuckasses born with size 13s wedged in our food holes." adds Dave. You take a deep breath. Of course they mean no harm.

"It's okay. It's just I know you guys just have a warped sense of humour but I can't really take it today. Just having a self conscious day. Don't mind me." you look hard at the floor.

"Whoa there. You think we are joking?" Dave spits out, "Dude, do you have any fucking idea how hot you are, ____?!"

"Seriously" nods Dirk, "We even came up with a plan to get you in a bikini today then try our luck but since you are already out of fabric city, we went with plan B." What are they talking about?... Oh... fuck.

"You...BOTH... wanted... to..." your mouth just opens and closes like a goldfish as Dirk puts an arm around you. 

"We're Striders." he shrugs, "We have the same tastes."

You look at Dave and he gives you a smirk. You smirk back. Two guys, eh? Aren't you lucky.

"You guys need to work on your double act."

"Oh?" Dave laughs as Dirk kisses your cheek, "What do you suggest?"

"Practice!" you grin.

"Are you offering to help us improve our skills?" Dirk says brushing some of your hair behind your ear.

"Okay but no raps, no Cal, and definitely no smuppets" you giggle.

"Spoil sport" snorts Dave. Suddenly you feel yourself falling backwards towards the couch with Dirk's arm around your waist. You are sat on his lap, his face pressed into your sweet spot. Dave kneels down in front of you and begins to undo the button on your shorts. You lift your hips to allow him to remove them along with your underwear. He throws them over his shoulder, remarking that you weren't going to be needing them ever again. He gently pushes your legs apart and begins to kiss up your thigh. You feel Dirk's teeth on your neck, marking you as Strider property as Dave finally makes it to his target. Dirk's grip on you tightens as you close your eyes, unable to believe this is happening to you. Dirk's other hand slides under the fabric of your bikini top and kneads your breast gently. 

"Wow, you guys don't waste time do you?" you follow your question with a low moan. Dirk just chuckles as Dave continues his work. You open your eyes briefly to see Dave watching you with a satisfied expression on his face. Closing them again, you grind your hips against Dirk and feel him shudder behind you. The movement pushes Dave deeper and he speeds up. Soon, you are moaning and panting, feeling your first orgasm hit you as Dirk's erection gets harder from the noises you are making. You practically drip into his lap as Dave tries to keep up with your flow.

"Well you two are not going to get far like that..." he grins, helping you to lift your hips again as Dirk undoes his zip at the speed of lighting. He holds onto your hips as he guides you down on to his pierced shaft. You squeak at the coldness of the metal studs which are not unpleasant. You begin to move against each other.

"Fuck Dave..." pants Dirk, "You are going to have to make the quick. ____ is crazy fucking good at this." You respond by moving in a circle which makes Dirk moan a word you think was supposed to be "Oh Shit." Dave stands and begins to undo his own shorts. His erection is at serious risk of hitting you in the face. You grip the base firmly and begin to kiss and suck the head of his penis.

"Oh fuck this isn't your first rodeo is it?" Dave moans.

"Warned you Bro." pants Dirk, grinding against you for all you are worth, sweat from your back dripping down onto his stomach. You start to take more of Dave in your mouth as he grabs the back of your head and says a little prayer that his legs won't give way. 

You make short work of the two of them. You don't care if you don't come a second time but by the time the pair of them are turning the air blue, you feel the knot begin. Dirk is the first, and brings you with him as he shoots into you. You are both followed by Dave who pulls out of your mouth and cums on your chest.

"DUDE, SOME FUCKING WARNING!" snaps Dirk who ends up having to use you as a human jizz shield as you laugh. 

"Hey you guys ARE sharing!" you practically cackle as Dave falls to the floor.

"Sorry, I was too busy having my cock blown to give a fuck." he laughs.

"You are both so wrong." sighs Dirk.

"Says the guy still inside me!" you reply, "Now about this pool..."

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: A Gamzee and Tavros threesome. You guys love clowns, don't you?!


End file.
